House of pain
by HoaBurkfield
Summary: It's a new term at Anubis house, and both Patricia and Eddie return as shadows of their former selves. What happened over the summer for both of them was surprisingly similar, even though they were an ocean apart. Now both of their worlds are filled with pain and misery. Can they help each other find happiness? All Peddie! Rated minor T for mention of Self harm.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so this is my first time writing a story that involves self harm, but I decided to take the risk. And I know a lot of people write fanfics like this, but I promise mine will be different. (Ok, well, actually, you can be the judge of that.) But Anyways I hope you like it and like I said this is my first time with this kind of story so keep that in mind! Please review and tell me what I can do better in the future. Oh yeah, and this takes place after season 3. Ok enough of my rant on with the story!**

Patricia's P.O.V

_Ugly. Fat. Pathetic. You're worthless and you always will be. _

I took out a shiny new pink razor from the package, holding it inches away from my skin. Was I making the right decision? I was scared of this new me. What have I done to myself? But, then again, I cared about the people around me, even if they didn't. Doing this would only benefit them. I was a burden no one needed, and I doubt anyone would care if I was gone. I Hadn't ever done it before. I was too scared. I just wasn't the kind of person who could go through with self harm. I pressed down the blade, wincing at the pain. _You deserve this Patricia, don't give up now. _I lifted it away, revealing a pool of blood on my wrist. The sight of the blood made me lightheaded, so I quickly pulled on my school jacket and headed to breakfast. _Ugly fat pathetic worthless. _The words kept ringing through my head as I smiled through the pain.

Eddie's P.O.V

My alarm clock rang, and I smacked it angrily. _Another day, another misery. _I dragged myself out of bed, to see that Fabian's bed was already made and he was nowhere to be seen. It was only the first week of the new term, and I was already regretting coming back. I did it for Patricia. Over the summer, my mom got married. He was messed up, and he changed her. He manipulated her into thinking he didn't physically and verbally abuse me everyday. My new "Dad" was her first love since the divorce. And he "cared" about both of us. Being abused can mess with your head. sometimes I cried myself to sleep at night thinking the person Inside of me I used to know, The cocky, self aware troublemaker who would always stick up for his friends, was lost. and I'd do anything to find him again.

**I Know that was short and chapters will get longer after this. But for now, please review and I'll try to update as soon as possible! Feel free to give me suggestions on how to make this more interesting or what you would like to see happen. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok. So there won't be much fluff in this chapter, but I promise there will be in later ones. Right now its only getting worse in Peddie land. But there really will be tons of emotional drama (my second specialty, next to fluff) and I hope you like it! **

Patricia's P.O.V

Eddie was late for breakfast, again. He sat next to me and smiled solemnly, staring at the table. Of course he had to sit next to me; we were dating. But He hadn't said a word to me all week. And I knew exactly why. I was just ugly fat Patricia. Whatever he'd seen in me before, it vanished as soon as he laid eyes on me this term, along with all of my self esteem and pride. Last term, I was headstrong, confident, never willing to let anyone get in my way. That was, until, the _incident._

_My own mother. She was the one who did this to me. She did it to me, then watched me be eaten away slowly for the rest of the summer. "Shame on you, Patricia." Is what she had said. "No one likes you and they never have."_

"_That's not true mum!" I cried. I didn't believe her. But she was right. I saw the notes, perfectly folded into squares full of hatred. From everyone I loved. They all hated me. They all used me. I didn't find one from Eddie. But that didn't mean he didn't want to break up with me. He saw me after the summer, what I did to myself. How broken and destroyed I looked on the outside. But honestly, it wasn't anywhere near what was destroyed on the inside._

I shook myself out of my sickening thoughts. I looked around, and saw everyone laughing and smiling at each other. Fabian seemed to be really close to Mara lately, which was weird. He swore he would never find someone as amazing as Nina. I stared down at my plate stacked high with carb and cholesterol filled pancakes. _Dough. fat. Bread. Carbs. Calories. _I turned away from the smell. It was dead to me. I looked at Eddie, and he looked up at me, smiling for the first time all week.

"Eddie!" Trudy shouted from behind him. She stood behind his chair, holding a plate full of pancakes. "Seconds?"She placed a hand on his shoulder, and he winced, the orange juice he was holding spilling on the table. Everyone looked up, and his eyes were full of fear as they stared at him.

"N-No thanks, Trudy." He whispered, in a voice so quiet I could barely hear it from the seat right next to him.

"Alright then." She said, looking as confused as everyone else at the table. Eddie? Saying no to pancakes? Now _that _was weird. I wanted to ask what was wrong, but then I remembered. He hated me.

Eddie's P.O.V

"_Get out you worthless child! Your mother doesn't want you, you know that?" Go back to hogwarts where you belong!" I tried to escape. I knew coming home was a mistake when I heard the word, "marriage." I should have stayed with my dad. My real one, the one who cared about me. The one I was wrong about in the first place. The first time it happened, I tried to fight back. But he was twice my size. It happened day in and day out, when my mom was at work. If I told someone, he threatened me. I wasn't only left with the physical scars, but the emotional scars, the ones that can remain for life._

I should've been happy to get away. I was. I was desperate to see Patricia. She was what kept me hanging on, all the nights I couldn't sleep because of the nightmares, the days He hurt me and cut me down until there was nothing left but a stump. I knew if I killed myself I wouldn't get to see her face anymore, and that would be more painful than anything else.

Patricia's P.O.V

Eddie wasn't at school. I was guessing he was sick, because there is no other explanation for him saying no to pancakes. I had to put him out of his misery and break up with him. He probably just didn't know how to just come out and say, "Patricia, you're a hideous ugly monster and I can't stand to date you," To my face. So I would just make it easier for him. I walked to his room, and the door was slightly open.

"Eddie?" I whispered. He was sitting on the floor, leaning against his bed, his knees hugged to his chest. He didn't look sick. He looked paralyzed. I was almost afraid to approach him. "Ummm... Eddie?" His face lit up when he saw me.

"Hey." He smiled.I had to do it. Rip off the band-aid.

"I just came to tell you... I'm breaking up with you."

**Yeah, I know, horrible breakup scene. But She did say she had to rip the bandaid off. Anyway please review and give me ideas for this story! I have a few but after that I'm not sure where to go with it. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry If this chapter goes too fast, there's a lot of action. And get ready for some Peddie Fluff! (well, not happy fluff, but at least some interaction)**

Eddie's P.O.V

No. She didn't. She _couldn't. _How could she? I thought she loved me as much as I loved her. She was the reason I woke up in the morning. She was the reason I didn't just end it all right then and there. I was _in love_ with Patricia Williamson. The words rang through my head. _I'm breaking up with you...I'm breaking up with you..I'm breaking up with you...I'm destroying you on the inside Eddie, but that's ok. _I told Trudy I was sick for days after, and she believed me. I must have looked the part. How was it that Patricia didn't know she was the one keeping me alive? I was lying in bed, crying my eyes out. Honestly, It wasn't like I hadn't cried before. The first time I ever cried, since I was maybe 2 years old, was the first time Patricia broke my heart. Of course over the summer, it became much more frequent. I heard footsteps outside my door, and tried so hard to fix myself. _Eddie Miller, bad boy. He didn't cry._ I told myself that over and over again. Then I remembered, that Eddie Miller is lost somewhere in America. Fabian walked in, throwing his book bag on his perfectly made bed. He stared at me, his eyes filling with concern.

"Feeling any better?" I just shook my head, trying so hard to hold in the tears. He stepped closer to me. "Have you been crying?"

Patricia's P.O.V

I was about to do it again. I had the razors hidden under my bed, where I was sure no one would find them. I pulled it out, my heart starting to beat again. _This is yourlife now Patricia, theres no going back. _Thats when the unthinkable happened. It was in my hand, when Fabian walked in my room.

"Patricia have you..." He stopped, staring wide eyed at the device in my hand. "Patricia?"

"Fabian... this.. It isn't what it looks like." I whispered.

"Well what is it then?" He said, his face now ghostly pale.

"Um..." He grabbed my wrist and turned it around, revealing a mess of bloody cuts.

"Patricia what have you done to yourself?" He cried. "What have you done to Eddie?'

"Fabian please you can't tell..." I trailed off. "Eddie? What about him?"

Eddie's P.O.V

This time there were no footsteps to warn me. Patricia walked straight in my room, her face collapsing when she saw me. "Eddie?" she whispered. "What's wrong?" I couldn't even answer, I was crying so hard. She sat on the edge of my bed, clearly ignoring the fact that She just broke up with me. She watched me cry my eyes out for about another minute, almost like she was deciding what she should do. If she should run away. I'm sure thats what she wanted to do. Finally she swallowed me up in her arms, rubbing circles on my back. "Please tell me what's wrong." She whispered into my shoulder. I pulled away, and her eyes filled with fear, like she knew she was making a mistake trying to comfort me. She didn't care about me.

"Why did you break up with me?" I whispered. She stayed silent for a minute.

"Is that why you're crying?" I nodded, avoiding eye contact. I finally looked up at her, and she hugged me again. "I'm so sorry Eddie." She cried. I could feel the warmth of tears on her cheek, which was pressed to mine.

"Patricia you're the only reason I came back to this school. You're the reason I'm Alive." Her eyes filled with fear.

"What?"

"I wanted to... you know.. end it." I choked. "But I thought of you, and stayed strong." Her eyes were saucer wide. She got up and ran away, leaving her pathetic ex-boyfriend alone, to cry himself to sleep.

**Yeah... So like I said PLEASE review. I have to know if I should even continue this story. I mean I love it personally, but I won't continue unless other people do. REVIEW! And make my day. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four! Yay! So I've used up most of my good ideas, amd I would love to hear any ideas on what should happen in this story, like, should I make it short or make it like the mystery of the hate notes Patricia found? please tell me and enjoy the chapter! **

Patricia's P.O.V

I was even more horrible than I thought. I never knew what Eddie was going through, and honestly, I still don't. But I really did hurt him. Maybe, just maybe, the reason I didn't find a note from Eddie is that he didn't feel that way. And Maybe, for whatever reason, he was as lost inside as I was and just needed someone to be there for him. I couldn't handle watching his torture. So I ran away. I couldn't let myself believe that someone was there for me, I couldn't fall into the trap. But whether he honestly cared or not, I knew he needed someone. That someone would have to be me.

Eddie's P.O.V

I had two choices: go to school, or go to the hospital, because anyone sick for that long needed medical attention, according to Trudy. I didn't need to be accused of a liar, too, so I opted for school. I walked into breakfast, and everyone stared at me like I just landed from an alien spaceship. "Hey." I said awkwardly, sitting next to Fabian. He had his eyes on Patricia, and he didn't even notice me. She just kept shaking her head, glaring at him with eyes that said, _Tell him, and you're dead._ This obviously scared Fabian, because he turned to me, smiling. But his eyes were full of terror, and I could tell he was holding toxic information that burned like coal. It was leaking through his eyes, but his infectious smile covered it up. I read him like a book. Fabian could lie, but it was face that always gave him away. Patricia saw what was happening. she's known me long enough to read this as a danger sign, She hopped over to the empty seat on the other side of me, holding her wrist in a death grip.

"So... um.. Eddie, about last night, I just.." She looked around at all the faces staring at us, eyes expectant. We were the breakfast entertainment, featuring the most dysfunctional couple in anubis house history. "We'll talk later. You are ok though, right?" She let go of her wrist, making sure to keep it under the table, and placed her hand on my arm.

"_If you tell your mother, I will destroy you, You understand me?" He gripped my arm so hard it cut off circulation._

"Eddie?" Patricia whispered. I snatched my arm away, and pulled away from him so fast I fell out of the chair. I looked at my terrified former girlfriend, and all of my other friends with matching faces. But nothing could replace the terror in Patricia's eyes. Waking up from my dream, I realized it wasn't him. It was _her._ I pulled myself up and sat back in my chair. This couldn't go on for much longer. I had to at least tell Patricia what I went through. She deserved to know. She stared at me, her eyes wide.

"Patricia.. I.. I'm sorry." I whispered. "I'm sorry if you never want to see me again.. I just really need to talk to you."

**Not much happened in this chapter, but I will try to get the next one up by later tonight. And I'm honestly open to pretty much any suggestions for this story. ( I mean, us Peddie shippers generally have the same goal in mind, right?) REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry if this chapter gets a little weird... honestly I'm creeping myself out by writing it. But in a way I like it, because it adds to the overall element of the story. **

Eddie's P.O.V

_The words played through my head like a song on the radio you don't want to listen to; but find yourself turning up to full volume because the tune is infectious. The words: Meet. My. New. Husband. Gary. Gary? sounds innocent enough. The kind of name that belonged to a twenty year old man working at a gas station, but only until his "music career" kicks off. Gary was nothing like that. Gary was my nightmare, and still is. His muscular arms were inked from shoulder to fingertips in tattoos, so many that they all blurred together to form one messy blob of terror. His black hair was tied into a little ponytail, and two angry skulls hung from his ears. They whispered death threats to me before he knew my name. My immediate thought was, Mom? How could you marry someone like this? My mom wasn't a rebellious biker. Sure, she had a... wild side. Where do you think my personality came from? but I never would have expected this. She smiled and hugged me. "You've been gone forever!" She never hugged me. She left for work, and I knew from the moment he cracked his knuckles and revealed his menacing, toothless smile, I was history._

Patricia sat in front of me on my bed, keeping her distance. She was afraid. Why? What have I done? Unless I've been sleepwalking, I was almost sure I didn't do anything too outrageous. "Eddie?" she whispered. "I'm starting to get really concerned. What happened to you over the summer?" I had to start easy. Deep breaths. I wouldn't break down and cry right in front of her.

"My...mom, she got married. Gary..." I choked. Another deep breath.

"Is that it?" her eyes looked hopeful. She stared at me for a second, squinting. "What's this?" she lifted up my chin, tapping her thumb against something. A scar. _No. I thought they were gone. I made sure they were gone._ "How did this happen?" I stayed silent. "Eddie! answer me! what's going on?" Tears were leaking out now, beyond my control.

I was breaking down. Taking a breath big enough to slip out just one more word, I whispered,

"Gary..."

Patricia's P.O.V

Hurt. Abused. Broken. _My _Eddie. I never wanted to admit how much I liked him, how much I still needed him. But, for whatever reason, he didn't hate me. I guess love really is blind. He needed my help more than I needed his. I had to stop thinking about myself and worry about him. He was the only one left in my life, the only one who didn't run away. And He was broken. I had to be the one to fix him.

**Short! I Know! But I'm having serious writers block right now. Anyone want to help me cure it by giving me ideas? REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok! I've had all day to think about ideas for this (particularly during math class) and I'm totally ready! And also thank you to the people who gave me ideas! I'll probably use most if not all of them by the end of this story. I decided to take a new road and make it more Eddie angst. (Because I personally LOVE Eddie angst.) But maybe they'll be a twist in later chapters...**

Patricia's P.O.V

I told Trudy Eddie was still really sick, and that I needed to stay with him. It's not like I was lying or anything, he actually did look sick. I returned to his room, grateful we had the rest of the day to be alone, and that Fabian was at school. I loved Fabian, but Eddie couldn't find out about the cutting. How could I expect him to stay strong if I couldn't do the same? I sat on Eddie's bed, much closer to him this time. "So... Eddie." I whispered. "We're not really broken up, are we?" He smiled for the first time all day.

"Yacker, You just broke up with me, and now you're asking me if we're _really_ broken up."

"Well... I..." He cut me off.

"Why did you break up with me? I don't remember doing anything wrong..." He whispered, his voice cracking. My heart shattered upon hearing those words.

"Eddie you're making me feel worse about myself!" He narrowed his eyes.

"Worse? What do you mean wor-"

"Nevermind that!" I said a little too loudly, interrupting his sentence. "I'm sorry, ok? I didn't mean to.. it was stupid.. you know how I am. Stupid..." I was rambling on and on, realizing I was saying things I shouldn't have. But judging by the look in his eyes, Eddie was in too much pain to notice.

"Is this a, 'we can always be friends' kind of apology, or a 'get back together with me I made a mistake' apology?" He asked, a split second image of the real Eddie flashing through his eyes. I smiled too, and before I knew it we were both smiling.

"The second one?" I asked. Our smiles turned into a hug, and I missed our hugs so much. "I'm here for you Eddie." I whispered. "I promise I always will be."

Eddie's P.O.V

As long as I had Patricia, I was strong enough to return to school. I just talked to her, and avoided everyone else. It kind of worked out, because she was doing the same for some reason. Unfortunately we don't have every class together. I walked into math class and sat in an empty seat. Fabian sat next to me and smiled awkwardly, pulling out one of his perfectly sharpened pencils. "Eddie, can I talk to you?" He asked, his eyes gloomy. I inhaled deeply and turned to him.

"Sure, what's up?"

"Do you know anything about Patricia... cutting herself?" Now I was engaged in the conversation.

"What!?" I cried. He swallowed hard, looking even more doubtful.

"Eddie you can't... she told me not to tell you." He whispered, shrinking down in his chair.

"Why would she tell _you? _I said in a degrading tone, which I immediately felt bad about afterwards. "I mean... she's my girlfriend." I whispered. I couldn't just go off on people. Sometimes I would, to random unexpecting strangers. My bottled up anger comes out at the worst times. Fabian was one of my best friends. I knew that when I came back I'd end up losing most of my friends, and I would be alone for life. But Patricia was different. She could touch me, and talk to me, and I would feel safe. Thats why I needed to be around her at all times. I just couldn't talk to other people. But I had to try, or I might never be normal again.

Patricia's P.O.V

Just as I was about to open my locker, I heard Eddie. "Yacker!" he cried, running to my side. He grabbed my wrist, and shooting pain ran through it. He swallowed hard, pulling up my sleeve. The cuts were there. I did it again, so they were deeper. I tried to stay strong for Eddie. But I looked in the mirror and had a breakdown. He looked up at me, and our eyes met. I tried to pull away, but he kept his grip tight. "Why?" He whispered, pain in his eyes.

"It's complicated." I whispered back, on the verge of tears.

"Too complicated to tell your own boyfriend?"

"Eddie please I-" He interrupted me.

"I told you everything Patricia. I trusted you with my all my heart. And you didn't tell me about this." He dropped my wrist, storming away.

"Eddie!" I cried, tears and makeup streaming down my face. "I love you." I sobbed under my breath. I opened my locker, knowing that hundreds of eyes were on me. I pulled out another razor from my bag. "But I don't have a choice."

**Well I had an awesome time writing that. I think the next chapter will start to get Mr. Sweet involved, and thats always fun. I love Eddie's father-son relationship. (call me a weirdo, but its true) Anyways, Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**OK, I want to say once again thank you to all of the ideas you gave me! And there was one really awesome one, which I will definitely be using in this chapter! (Thank you to sarvaniluvsbooks for this totally amazing spark of inspiration!) The other ones were great too and I'll try to add as many as possible, because they are so perfect! Anyways... Chapter 7! I honestly never thought I would even make it this far. I get bored of things so easily. But this story seems to be working out so here we go!**

Patricia's P.O.V

I ran all the way back to anubis house. By the time I reached the door, I could barely even stand up. I hadn't eaten in two days. I had no choice but to starve myself, because I wasn't anorexic and I couldn't force myself to be. The only thing driving me on was the feeling I got when I looked in the mirror. I should have told Eddie about everything like he said, but he was suffering too, so there was nothing he could do. I didn't trust anyone else. Everyone else hated me and wanted me to die. I needed Eddie more than he could ever know, but he was falling apart faster than I was. There was no way out of this situation. I ran to my room, the whole house spinning and shaking. I ran in and closed the door, collapsing on the floor in despair. I pulled out my last razor, my hand trembling so much I could barely grip the evil contraption. I pressed it down on my wrist so hard it numbed the pain. I moved to the other wrist. I started doing it all over my arms. What was I doing? I couldn't even trust myself! It was like someone else was guiding my hand. It wasn't Patricia. It was someone else. Tears were coming out so fast they were blocking my vision, and all I could see was one big, blurry, red mess. "Help!" I cried, even though I knew now one was there. The whole world turned black, lights twinkling behind my closed eyelids. Was I dead? I hoped I was with all my heart.

Eddie's P.O.V

I walked back to anubis house as soon as it happened. The vision remained in my head, and blocked my view of everything else It might have started raining as I was walking, but I didn't notice until I started shivering. I was drenched from head to toe. I didn't care. How could she do something like that? If she was suffering I could have helped her. She didn't even trust me. _Trust. _That was the number one element in a relationship. I opened the door to the house mindlessly, and it wasn't until I heard her cry that the vision in my head cleared. "Help!" someone cried. Patricia. I ran up the stairs and into her room. I had to grip onto the door to keep myself from collapsing. Patricia was sprawled out on the floor, blood covering both of her arms, and a razor just inches away from her outstretched hand. I couldn't move. I couldn't speak. I wasn't even sure if I was breathing. I tried to scream for help, but no sound came out. The sound of the front door being opened echoed through the halls, followed by people laughing and talking. School was out. I ran out into the hall, my heart beating out of my chest. Did I trust any of these strangers? No, I didn't. But I didn't have a choice.

"Fabian!" I cried, tears in my eyes. Fabian _was _my best friend. I could trust him, couldn't I? He looked up the stairs, interrupting his conversation with Mara. His eyes filled with concern when he saw me.

"Eddie?" He whispered. "What's wrong?"

"It's Patricia." I mumbled. "You have to help me." He rushed up the stairs, following me into Patricia's room.

"Eddie!" He screamed. "When did this happen?"

"I.. I don't know.. I just got here..." I was crying so hard my words slurred together and none of what I said made sense. His angry expression softened.  
"It's ok, Eddie it's not your fault. Calm down."

"Well what do we do?" I said, trying to take deep breaths. He looked at her, then at the door, then at me.

"Get Trudy."

"No!"

"What do you mean no!?" He said accusingly.

"If Trudy finds out they'll take her to the Mental hospital!" I cried.

"She needs help, Eddie." He shot back.

"Fabian I need help more! I need her. She's the only thing keeping me alive." What I said slipped out. I couldn't even believe I said it.

"What?" He whispered.

"It doesn't matter Fabian we need to help Patricia." I said, heading towards the door. He grabbed my arm, and I could feel the memories flooding back in.

"_Get out of here and don't ever come back! You hear me?" Gary said, squeezing my arm so tight I thought it would pop. _

I pushed the memory away. I had to stay strong for Patricia.

"Eddie." Fabian said firmly. "Tell me." I yanked my arm away, something I couldn't do with Gary. Fabian's expression softened, and his arm fell to his side. He didn't want to hurt me. I reminded myself. He was my friend.

"I'll tell you, I promise." I assured him. "But Patricia could be dying while we stand here screaming at each other!" He nodded, and ran out of the room to get Trudy.

I was still soaking wet when we got in the cab to go to the hospital. Patricia would probably never talk to me again after I let the whole house in on her big secret. They would take her away, and I'd truly be alone once again. Everyone in the house wanted to come with us to the hospital, but Trudy decided it should only be Fabian, Joy and I who tagged along. I was her boyfriend, Joy was her best friend, and Fabian just wouldn't shut up until he got what he wanted. "Eddie, tell me now. I deserve to know." Fabian whispered.

"Deserve to know what?" Joy asked. "What's with all the secrets around here? Patricia never even told me what she was going through. I'm her best friend I could've helped her!"

"Don't worry." I mumbled. "She didn't tell me either." The cab pulled into the hospital, and I was actually glad, considering Fabian couldn't pester me anymore. I shuddered as we walked through the parking lot to the front door. I've always hated hospitals. They're so...creepy. This time it was even worse.

"Patricia Williamson?Trudy asked the lady at the front desk.

"Room 102." She sighed, her birthmark jiggling as she talked. I could tell she hated her job. Who wouldn't? Working at a hospital? We followed Trudy in silence down the hall, until She came to a stop at a slightly open door. The door swung open, and I pushed my way through the door before anyone else. I saw her. And my heart shattered into a million pieces.

**Cliffhanger! Thank so much for the generous donation of this idea! (you know who you are) I have tons of ideas now after writing it, and it gave my story a better plot overall. i'm so excited to write the rest of this now! As always, Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

Eddie's P.O.V

I saw her. And my heart shattered. Patricia was laying in the hospital bed, wires and tubes connected to her arms, which were also covered in thick bandages. "She hasn't woken up yet." The doctor explained when he saw us. "It's not looking so good." I slowly approached her bed, afraid that too much movement would break her into a million pieces.

"Let's leave them alone for awhile." Joy whispered to Fabian. "I know Eddie doesn't want us to see him cry." I turned around and glared at Joy, but it was true. Everyone left, including the doctor. We were alone.

"So... Yacker." I whispered. Even though I knew she couldn't hear me. "I.. I can't help but think this was partially my fault. You know, because I didn't help you. But I want you to know I..." I couldn't even finish my sentence. This could be the end. Not just of Patricia, but the end of me. I knew I was nothing without her. The tears I were holding back came flooding out, and I actually thought I was dying right then and there. "I'm so sorry Yacker." I cried. "I understand why you didn't tell me. Just please, please don't leave me alone." I sobbed into the edge of the bed, not holding anything back. "I need you Patricia." I whispered. "And I love you so, so much." The monitor she was connected to started beating rapidly. _This is the end. I shouldn't have came back to this place. _It was one of those moments in the movies that go in slow motion, showing all of the faces filled with sadness and despair. Then the line goes flat, and the hearts around it rip so hard it hurts. I was living one of those moments. I closed my eyes and waited for the beep. But it never came.

"Eddie?" I heard a weak voice whisper. I opened my tear filled eyes, and saw Patricia staring up at me.

"Yacker." I breathed, not able to choke out anything more. A smile spread across her face. I leaned towards her and kissed her heated forehead. I wanted to swallow her up in my arms, but she looked so fragile I was afraid to go that far.

"Hey, Eddie?" She whispered when I pulled away.

"Yeah?"

"I love you too."

**Yay! So this seems like it should be the end, but I wasn't planning on making this so short. Should I keep going with Eddie's issues? And maybe some of Patricia's too? I know having this big epic moment then just continuing on with the story is weird, but I could probably make it work. PLEASEEEEEEE review and tell me what you think, because this was really short and I could probably have the next chapter up by tonight.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I know I usually update this daily but I had hours worth of homework (on a friday. Yep that's my life.) So I didn't have time. Anyway I'm glad you guys like this story and want me to continue it! I decided it should definitely be longer, and I'm in the mood for some major Eddie drama. **

Eddie's P.O.V

After hours of waiting at the hospital with Patricia, my clothes finally dried. I sat in a waiting chair by Patricia's bed watching her chest move in and out peacefully. The doctors decided she would be ok, but shes still extremely weak. Trudy Fabian and Joy left about 2 hours earlier, and I just couldn't go back to anubis house without her. I couldn't do _anything _without her. She was my strength. I leaned my head back on the wall in exhaustion. I hadn't slept in days, the nightmares keeping me up all night. On top of that my head was pounding and the room was spinning.

"Eddie?" I looked up to see Patricia sitting up staring at me, her eyes full of worry.

"Hey." I smiled, my voice coming out raspy. She half smiled, not taking her eyes off of me.

"Are you ok?" She asked after a long pause. I smiled, shifting positions in the chair and making myself dizzy.

""Why do you ask that? You're the one in the hospital."

"I wish I wasn't." She whined. "I hate hospitals. I can't believe I did this to myself." She turned away, letting out a shaky breath.

"Hey, it's ok." I whispered, taking her hand. "It's over now. Next time just tell me, I'll be able to help you no matter what." She smiled weakly. After a minute of our hands being entwined, her smile faded. "What? What's wrong?" She reached out and touched my cheek with the back of her hand.

"You're really hot." She whispered. "Are you sure you're ok?"

"I am really tired." I sighed. "And... cold. Is it cold in here?" She shook her head.

"I think you're getting sick. Eddie you should go home, I'll be fine."

"No... I can't." I whispered, my voice shaking.

"Why not? I'll be fine, I'll probably be out of here by tomorrow." I shook my head miserably.

"If you're not around... I can't do anything. I can't be normal. I'm scared of everyone and everything, and I always feel like he's coming for me, even if I know we're an ocean apart." I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to push away the thoughts that started to creep into my head.

"Eddie are you serious?" Patricia whispered, grabbing my hand and squeezing it tight. I nodded, a single tear rolling down my face. She leaned in as far as she could without hurting herself, and wrapped her arms around me. We stayed like that in silence for the longest time, until Patricia pulled away, staring at me with pained eyes. "Why didn't you tell me it was this bad?"

"I looked down, crying harder. "If we told each other things we wouldn't be here right now." I mumbled.  
"Yeah... you're right." She sighed. "Eddie I promise I won't leave you. You don't have to be afraid, you'll always have me." I nodded, forcing a smile. What she said comforted me, but I couldn't focus on anything but how miserable I suddenly felt. "I'm serious, weasel." I Smiled a real smile.

"I know you are."

Patricia's P.O.V

I wanted to go home so bad. I knew Eddie needed to go home. I could tell he was sick, even if he wouldn't admit it. His face was pale, and his cheeks were flushed with fever. I could actually _see_ him shivering. I looked over and saw that he was sleeping in an uncomfortable position, his head resting on the wall, and his elbow on the arm of the chair. My heart shattered just watching him. I had to call someone to come pick him up. Even if he said he didn't trust anyone but me, I know no one at anubis house would hurt him. They all care about him. I could just call Trudy and tell her he needs to go home, and she would take care of him. There's no way he'd ever trust anyone again if we didn't start somewhere. I reached for my cell phone in my bag on the floor next to me, and dialed Trudy's number.

Eddie's P.O.V

I woke up to see Trudy and my dad standing in front of me. _My dad._ Someone I'd been avoiding since the beginning of the term. Yeah he was my dad, but I really didn't trust anyone, and that included him. For some reason I thought I could trust Patricia. Maybe I was wrong, but something in my heart told me she was the only one. "Edison." My dad said, placing a hand on my shoulder. I flinched it away, the vision popping back into my head.

"_Why do you think you're mother sent you off to your daddy in England?" He said in a mocking tone. "She doesn't want you. She married me because she wants someone decent." He gripped me by the shoulders, his face so close I could smell the traces of alcohol in his breath._

Trudy laid her cool hand on my forehead, waking me up from my memory.

"Oh dear! You are very hot. come on, lets get you home." I looked at Patricia, my eyes filling with fear.  
"It's ok Eddie, you'll be fine."

"No I won't!" I cried. "I can't be alone! You promised me you wouldn't leave me alone!"

"Eddie you'll be ok, I promise." Trudy put her hands on both my shoulders and led me out the door, rubbing my back. I guess she assumed I was just delirious.

I woke up in my own bed, wrapped in a thick blanket. The last thing I remembered was being in the back of a taxi. I'm pretty sure it was already dark, and now it was light out. As I looked around I could tell I must have been sleeping for a long time. I guess being sick really forces you to sleep, because I didn't have any nightmares. I heard my door click open, and Trudy appeared with a tray full of food and medicine. She sat on the edge of my bed, sticking a thermometer under my tongue. I've always hated that feeling. She removed it, her eyes widening. "103. Eddie that's pretty high. Eat this soup." She said, handing me the tray she was holding.

"Trudy, when is Patricia coming home?" I asked. That was all I could think about. She took a deep breath, like she was bracing herself for what she was about to say.

"Eddie... She's not."

**Another Cliffhanger! Sorry to torcher you, but don't worry. She's not dead or anything like that. I'll try to get up the next chapter by tomorrow so you won't have to wait too long. :D**


	10. Chapter 10

Patricia's P.O.V

"No!" I cried. "Please you can't do this!"

"I'm sorry, its routine for cutting." I squirmed and tried to break free from the grip these two guys had on me, hoping they would give up and let me go.

"Where are you taking me?" I screamed so loud, everyone in the hospital turned and looked.

"You're a danger to yourself and others." One of the two guys all dressed in white explained, like he was reading it from a script. We made our way to the end of the parking lot, where a huge truck was parked. It was in the shape of an ice cream truck, only instead of carrying cold delicious treats, it locked up the insane like caged animals. The words "Liverpool retreat" in big scary letters were visible from miles away.

"Please you can't do this! My boyfriend needs me!" He didn't listen. He threw me violently into the back of the now open truck, completely disregarding all my stitches and bandages."No!" I cried again, tears streaming down my face. "I'm not crazy! please! please don't do this!" They pulled down the door, and I could hear the engine start just seconds later. I was trapped in a big, padded box with no windows. How was I breathing? There had to be some kind of ventilation. My heart started beating as I absorbed my surroundings. There was no sunlight. No sound. And no Eddie.

Eddie's P.O.V

"No... No." I whispered. "You're joking. This isn't happening."

"Eddie she needed help, they had no choice."

"_Mental hospital?"_ I whispered as I shook with sobs, Trudy trying to calm me down.

"It won't be forever, just until she goes through therapy. It should only be a few months."

"Months!?" I cried. "They can't do this I need her!" My voice came out tiny and weak. I tried to talk again, but nothing came out.  
"Eddie you're only making yourself more sick. Just get some rest." She walked out of the room, leaving me alone to drown in my own sorrow. She couldn't have helped me anyway. No one but Patricia could. Fabian walked in as she left, smiling as usual. His smile faded when he saw me.

"What's happened? Is she ok?" I shook my head.  
"They took her to the mental hospital."  
"Well that's good right? She's getting help." I let out another tortured sob.

"You don't understand Fabian." I whispered, my voice shaking. "It's not her who needs help, it's me."

"Why?" He asked, his whole expression lost and confused.

"I can't tell you."

"What do you mean?" He whispered, a nervous smile forming on his face. "Of course you can." I bolted upright, ignoring my splitting headache.

"I can't!" I screamed. "I want to trust someone. I'm _dying _ on the inside to trust someone! But my trust gone. _Everything _is gone. I'm not the same person I was before." I reached my trembling hand in my pocket, pulling out a razor. I found them in Patricia's room. I took them so she couldn't hurt herself anymore, not to use them myself. But that was before I found out she wasn't coming back.

"Eddie." Fabian breathed. "No. not you too."

"I don't have a choice, Fabian." He dropped his bag and ran over to me, gripping my wrist so tightly it cut off circulation.

"You're stronger than this Eddie." He whispered slowly, the overly confident voice he used when he had to save the day. No one should underestimate Fabian. "You're the Osirian. You're the leader of Sibuna. You saved the _world._ The world, Eddie! Ring any bells?"

"That wasn't me." I whispered. "That Eddie left over the summer."

"No, Ok Eddie? he didn't. Somewhere deep down you're still you. I know you are. After we all became sinners, you stayed strong, like you always do, and saved us. Saved everyone. You have the power to save yourself." He let go of my wrist, and I dropped the razor. We stayed silent for a long time.

"Hey, Fabian." I said, breaking the silence. "I trust you." So I told him the whole story, without shedding one single tear. And Eddie Miller knocked on the door, walked in my room, and replaced the imposter. I was back. And it felt so good.

**I know that last part got kind of confusing, but the main idea was that Fabian's big speech made him find himself again. Honestly It was supposed to be Patricia who did this, but I got bored of that so I changed it. Don't worry there will be TONS more Peddie, and Eddie's problems aren't over yet. (Don't forget about Patricia's problems) So I say this story is only about ¾ over.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for the slow updates, I had writers block, and I didn't feel like writing about other people's love lives when mine was in total chaos. But anyways, here it is! (New P.O.V in this chapter!)**

Patricia's P.O.V

I had to get out. Eddie needed me. I left the padded room in the back of the truck, only to be placed in another padded room. So I had self esteem issues. I wasn't _actually _crazy. I heard my phone ring from my back pocket, and jumped for joy. They took my bag away, but didn't even think to look in my pockets.

"Hello?" I whispered.

"Yacker! Where are you are you ok?" Eddie's voice rang through the speakers of my phone.

"I'm fine... But what about you?" I could tell he was still sick just by his voice.

"Well that's something I need to talk to you about... But not now."

"Eddie you have to get me out of here before it goes too far!" I cried, trying to hold back tears. Since when did I cry so easily?

"I will, I promise. Don't worry."

"No... Eddie you can't. You're sick." He didn't say anything for a while, sighing heavily.

"I don't have a choice."

Eddie's P.O.V

"Look, Fabian! All I need you to do is keep Trudy from checking on me while I go get Patricia." I explained.

"But you're sick, Eddie. I think Patricia will be fine if-"

"No." I said, cutting him off. "I can't leave her in the nuthouse."

"Ok." He sighed. I slipped on my shoes, heading for the door.

"Oh, Fabian?" I said, stopping in the doorway and turning back to him. "Thanks. For helping me find myself again. You should really get a job in Psychology. Or maybe... One of those motivational speakers." He smiled.

"I guess I'll have to add that to the list of my many possible futures." I laughed and hurried out the door, ignoring the pain and dizziness that was threatening to slow me down. _Nothing_ could slow me down. I had to get to Patricia and save her, like she saved me.

Fabian's P.O.V

I left my room and headed for the kitchen, just as Trudy was heading in the other direction with a bed tray. "Oh, Trudy are you taking that to Eddie?" I asked her.

"Oh yes, but I-"

"Why don't you let me take it to him for you?" Before she even had a chance to answer, I grabbed it from her hands, smiling awkwardly. I wasn't always the _best_ liar.

"Fabian you're acting awfully strange tonight, what's going on?" She questioned, staring me down. Or at least, thats how it felt to me,.

"Oh... No nothings going on, nothing at all. I'll just uh... take this to Eddie now." I backed away, and hurried back to my room, quickly dumping everything on the tray in the trash. If I failed Eddie's little mission, at least I had the whole "motivational speech" thing to fall back on.

Patricia's P.O.V

After being in the padded room for what felt like hours, the miniature sized door opened, revealing a girl with a sugar sweet smile, the kind that made my skin crawl. "Hi! she said cheerfully, stepping in. I'm Candy." _Of course you are. _I thought to myself. "What's your name?"

"Why should I tell you?" I said bitterly. Her smile faded at the corners, but her eyes were still so bright you wouldn't have noticed.

"Because we're here to work through our problems." I rolled my eyes.

"My only problem is that I'm here." I said, poison leaking through my voice. Her smile had completely vanished at that point.

"Well.. Patricia." She said, glancing at her clipboard. "You were put in the hospital because of what you deliberately did to yourself. I'm not here to play games, I'm here to help you."

"Well you're doing a fantastic job at it!" I said, my fake smile matching her previous one."

"Look." Candy said, her sweet tone completely gone. "We both know you're here because you have 'self esteem issues.' I've had millions of teenage girls com her and break down because they think they're ugly and fat and everyone hates them.

"Well I don't Ok?" I said, anger rising in my voice. "I have a boyfriend who loves me and I know what I did was a mistake. And my friends didn't send me those hate letters, they all love me and want me alive. I know that now." I realized she didn't have any idea what I was talking about, but I didn't care. Everything I said was true. Whoever sent me those letters, they _did_ hate me. But it wasn't my friends. Maybe searching for the culprit could be Sibuna's next mystery.

"Look, Patty." Candy smiled. "Can I call you Patty?" I decided it was best not to reply. "I'm not allowed to let you out of here until we see some progress in your recovery process." I decided again not to reply, because there was no arguing with this lady. It didn't matter. Because my knight in shining armor was coming to rescue me.

**Sorry this chapter was kind of boring, it was really just a filler before the next stage of drama that I'm planning.**


	12. Chapter 12

Eddie's P.O.V

It was terrifying. The mental hospital building looked like a prison, with huge metal bars surrounding it, and a severe lack of windows. I couldn't bare to think Patricia would be living there if I didn't get her out. But how? I couldn't just walk in there and grab her. I had to have a plan. Of course, The old Eddie Miller wouldn't even think twice before diving right in. But I could never be _that_ confident in myself anymore. My only option to sneak past security involved an elaborate scheme that should've been well thought out and executed perfectly. I didn't have either of those things, only the constant need for Patricia driving me on.

Patricia's P.O.V

"So, Patricia." Candy sighed, sitting down in a soft comfy chair right across from mine. Comfy or not, the stark white walls and metal furniture made me feel like I was trapped in a box. "Why don't we start by addressing the root of the problem. Why did you start cutting?"

"I don't have to tell you anything." I hissed, scowling at her.

"No, but the longer you don't talk the longer you stay here. You make the choice." She said, smiling sweetly.

"I don't need to be here powderpuff!" I snapped, standing up. "I made a mistake, I know! No amount of therapy is going to change anything that happened so let me out!"

"Patricia I need you to cooperate with-"

"No!" I cried, tears starting to form. I built up all of my walls, but they didn't keep me from being scared anymore. I needed Eddie. "I'm getting out of here one way or another." I bolted for the door, trying not to slip on the perfectly shined floors. Candy stood up and turned on battle mode, a setting I didn't know she had. She picked up the whistle around her neck and blew into it fiercely. Just as I had my hand on the doorknob ready to run, two huge security guards were blocking my path. I screamed and cried and tried to push past them.

"Take her to the room." Candy sighed, like this kind of thing happened everyday. They lifted me up by the arms and started carrying me across the building.

Eddie's P.O.V

I had the razor. I never actually got rid of the rest of the pack I found in Patricia's room, and I never actually thought it would come in handy. Taking a deep breath, I walked past the security guards, holding the razor inches away from my skin. Not close enough to actually cut, but close enough to look like I planned on it. "Hey!" one of the guys shouted. "How'd you get out?" I turned to them and tried to look scared, and I guess it worked, because they grabbed me and started hauling me into the building. Just as I was praising myself for actually pulling that off, I saw her. She was being dragged away by two huge guys in security uniforms, the same ones that were currently gripping my arms. She was screaming and crying, trying to break free of their grip.

"Patricia!" I cried, instinctively. She whipped her head in my direction, a huge smile forming on her face.

Patricia's P.O.V

"Eddie!" I cried, feeling that amazing feeling of hope. He was right there, so close I could actually reach out to him. So that's what I did. What other option did I have? I reached out my hand towards Eddie, and he gripped onto it. We didn't actually know what we were doing, but as long as we were together we could overpower them. All four security guards exchanged confused glances, and we refused to let go. They tried to pry our fingers apart, but they didn't budge. Everyone was so confused that somehow we actually broke free of the death grips, and ran out the door hand in hand.

Eddie's P.O.V

We took a cab back to anubis house. All we could do was smile at each other. I'd never had a girlfriend like Patricia, and I probably never would. The cab pulled into the anubis house parking lot, and I prayed that Fabian did what he was told. I guess he did, because Trudy didn't come running out scolding me for my behavior. But when we walked in as quietly as we possibly could, faint voices could be heard from the living room. "I'm not sure what exactly is going on." I heard Trudy say. "He's sick and his roommate won't let anyone in the room." Now I was curious. Who could she be talking to? I peeked around the corner, and my heart stopped. I wasn't actually sure it even started beating again. She was talking to my mom. And who was sitting right next to her? _Gary._

**It probably would have made some sense to make this the last chapter, but this storyline is getting pretty hard to stick to. Anyway I decided to add this extra twist! Who knows what could happen...**


	13. Chapter 13

Patricia's P.O.V

I saw Eddie's eyes go saucer wide. He started backing away, but hit into the shelf behind him, knocking all of the contents to the ground. "Eddie?" I whispered, grabbing his shoulders to prevent him from falling.

"Eddie!" Exclaimed the lady on the couch, who I recognized as Eddie's mom. "Your father and I have a huge surprise for you." _Father?_ "We're moving to New York City! I still haven't forgotten how many times you begged me to take you there when you were little." Eddie smiled nervously, glancing at me. He continued to smile, but his eyes were in pain, and they were begging me to help him. I didn't know what to do, but I reached for his hand and squeezed it, trying to comfort him as much as possible.

"Eddie I need to talk to you." I blurted out. "Sorry Mrs. Miller, can this wait?" I guided Eddie to the hall, because he didn't seem capable of moving himself. He flinched away, his once bright eyes growing dark.

"He's here." Eddie choked. "He came to the only place I was came near _you._" I wrapped my arms around him, hugging him tight.

"He can't hurt you here, I promise." I whispered. I could feel warm tears rolling down the cheek he had pressed to mine, and a tortured sob escaped from his quivering lips. "Its ok..." I soothed, rubbing his back. "He won't hurt you anymore. I won't let him." I pulled away slightly, meeting his eyes. They were full of horror and pain. I guess I really didn't understand what Eddie went through, how it changed him, and how fragile he was. But I understood that he needed someone to love him, just to know that he's not as worthless as Gary made him feel. I leaned towards him and pressed our lips together softly. "And..." I whispered as we pulled away. "Maybe it's time that you don't let him either."

Eddie's P.O.V

I wanted to stay in Patricia's arms forever. I wanted to run far away. I wanted to push Gary off of a bridge, and watch him drown. "Eddie?" I heard my mom's voice call. "Start packing your things and saying your goodbyes to everyone, our flight leaves tonight." I looked at Patricia, and buried my head in her shoulder.

"It'll be ok Eddie." Patricia whispered. Thats when I heard the footsteps. I heard them in my dreams, every night before Eddie Miller found himself again. As soon as I heard those footsteps, in my one and only safe haven, he left again. I immediately pulled away from Patricia as I looked up at Gary stomping over to me.

"Go." I whispered, urgency in my voice.

"Eddie, maybe I..."

"No!" Patricia you have to go." I said, not realizing the power in my voice. She nodded slowly, backing away.

I was left alone with him.

"Look who we have here." He smiled, his toothless, rotted smile. "Harry Potter, here at Hogwarts." He scowled, glancing around. I swallowed hard, backing away. I squeezed my eyes shut as he grabbed me by the neck. "Your mother's taking you to New York. Because your happy here, and she hates when your happy." He pushed me back into the wall. I opened my eyes, seeing a huge fist coming towards my face. I could feel the hard knuckles colliding with my jaw. It never hurt at first, because I was expecting the pain. I could feel blood, which was a feeling I was familiar with. But I was numb again, and it didn't even hurt.

Patricia's P.O.V

I ran all the way to school, where I prayed Mr. Sweet would be in his office. I didn't know who else I could go to. Trudy was with Eddie's mom, who was obviously under Gary's spell. I had to go to his dad. His _real _dad. The one that should've been there the whole time. Without even knocking, I entered his office,out of breath from running. He looked up at me in surprise, taking off his glasses.

"Patricia?" He asked. "what can I do for you?"

"Eddie." I blurted out, not able to say much more.

"Yes, what about him?"

"It's time you know how much he's suffering."

Eddie's P.O.V

I ran to my room, hoping I could hide. The pain did kick in at that point, and I wanted Patricia to be there more than anything. But she needed to stay away. "Eddie? Fabian asked when he heard the door open. He was going through his dresser drawers, not looking at me. "I kept trudy away like you..." He turned around mid sentence, dropping the pile of clothes in his hand. "Eddie! What happened?" He said, coming over to me.

"Gary." I cried, sliding down the wall and falling to the floor.

"He's here?" I nodded,laying my head in my hands. Before I could say anything else, the door swung open, and my dad appeared.

"Edison?"

**So I'm hoping for 2 more chapters after this, and this story will be done! I have a lot of ideas for my next stories. I know this isn't over yet, but would you rather read a series of one shots or another angsty story like this? Review and tell me!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Get ready for the chapter that I had the most fun writing out of this whole story.**

Eddie's P.O.V

"Dad?" I whispered, holding my bloody mouth in pain. He stood there in shock, looking from me to Fabian.

"Patricia was right." He whispered. looking at me fearfully. I stood up, pain rushing through my head and making me stumble backwards.

"Right about what? What did she tell you?" I asked, forcing out my voice as much as possible.

"That's not important right now... you need to see a doctor. He laid his hands on my shoulders, starting to lead me the door. But the door swung open in the process, hitting me in the face. I drew a sharp breath as the pain worsened, and I fell to the ground at my dad's feet. "Edison!" He said worriedly, pulling me up. Right when I was almost positive the situation couldn't get any worse, my mom walked in. Her eyes locked with my dad's, and I hadn't seen that face on her since I was 6 years old and my dad flew away to England without even a simple goodbye. I never knew him well enough, but it hurt all the same. She didn't even notice her own son, standing right in front of her and bleeding. And, at that point I was so dizzy I wasn't even standing, so I relied on my dad to keep me from falling.

"Eric." She whispered, an evil smirk growing on her face. It actually scared me. My own mother _scared _me. I backed closer towards my dad, not even thinking about who it was I was backing away from. But her smile looked... _exactly like Gary's_. My brain started searching for answers. _Why? She was the good one. She was influenced by Gary, she had to be. _ "What are you doing here, in Eddie's room? You'd think you'd be busy flying away to different countries." Her smile grew in scariness as a huge hairy hand was wrapped around her in slow motion. Gary appeared by her side, matching her evil smile. I lost all power to stand at that point, and I fell to the ground. My dad glanced down at me, and he put his hands on my shoulders.

"You can't hurt him anymore." He said forcefully.

"How 'bout I hurt you then, Dumbledore?" Gary said, cracking his knuckles. My mom just smiled at him, feeling his muscles. I wanted to scream. I wanted to cry. I wanted to push _myself_ off a bridge.

"Fine." My dad whispered. "Just please, don't hurt Eddie anymore." I was so scared that I tuned out everything around me, but that sentence lingered in the air. _Eddie._ My dad called me _Eddie._ Maybe he actually cared. All my life, I thought my dad was the bad guy for leaving. But maybe he was being the bad guy just by staying. Maybe I couldn't even trust my own mother at that point, but there was _someone._

"Theres nothing you can do, Eric." My mom snapped. "We're taking him to New york." My dad scowled at her.

"You're not to fit to be a parent and you never have been. You're new... _husband..._ did this to him. " He said, gesturing to me. Somehow my fear slowly started to fade away. The whole time I was living in fear of my step dad, I didn't even realize that I actually had my real dad. I didn't realize that he actually cared. Then suddenly all the fear came back. Patricia walked in, her jaw completely dropping when she saw me.

"Eddie? She whispered.

"Awww is this Patricia?" Gary said in a mocking tone. "Your little girlfriend from hogwarts? Well maybe I should teach her a lesson she'll never forget." Before any of us had a chance to move, he pushed her into the wall, knocking down every single picture frame and poster.

"Patricia!" I cried, standing up.

"Standing up for your girlfriend are you?" Gary mocked again.

"That's it." I whispered. "I'm done letting you push me around. You can mess with me, but you can't mess with Patricia. I'm not gonna stand for this anymore." He swung at me angrily, and I dodged his sweaty fist. I guess Fabian called the police, because I could see two police cars pulling up from the window. He heard the sirens and ran, my mom following. Patricia sprang up and leaped into my arms as soon as they were gone.

"That was amazing." she whispered. "I would kiss you right now, but that would probably hurt. I smiled, which hurt too. But it was worth it.

**So I think one more chapter after this, and then I'll probably do another story really similar, but a different plot. I started one that could be a one shot or a multi chapter depending on how it goes, which is called Can't break me. Anyway, please review and tell me what I should add to the happily ever after chapter thats coming soon.**


	15. Chapter 15

Eddie's P.O.V

_Little wimp, going to hogwarts, running away. _

_Your mother hates you, you know that?_

_You should just do it now. cut yourself to shreds and be done with life._

These are all things he said to me. But he was _crazy._ No, really, he had a mental imbalance. They hauled Gary away to the same place I was just earlier that day. They took him to the nuthouse. But not the soft, cushy section Patricia was in. The prison for the criminally insane. I wasn't there for all of this, luckily, I was too busy getting stitches. My life was being ran by this mental guy, and I let it happen. So maybe I _was _a little wimp. But no, not anymore.I wanted to go back to being Eddie Miller, and I finally had. This whole thing was over, and there was no looking back at it.

Patricia's P.O.V

_Dear Patricia, _

_I hate you. We all do. Just end it. End it all now. _

_Dear Patricia, _

_You're such an ugly fat loser and no one cares about you. _

That wasn't true. No, not even the least bit true. I guess I'll never know who sent those notes. But it wasn't my friends. They all loved me, and I loved them right back.

Eddie's P.O.V

"So, um, Edison." My dad started, sitting next to me in the living room. "I mean.. Eddie. Can I call you Eddie?"

"I would appreciate it." I said, smiling.

"Well, I have some news. You know... your mother, she's a little..."

"Insane?" I said, cutting him off.

"Well..."

"Did you know? Did you know she was like that and you left anyway?" He looked down, frowning.

"I did it to protect you. You were young, easily manipulated. She was fine as long as you didn't fight back. But once you started, you know, acting out. I decided you should come live here." I looked away. "I'm sorry Eddie, I really am. I didn't realize..." He trailed off.

I finally looked him in the eye. His eyes were full of innocence and forgiveness, and I knew forgiving him was my only hope. He needed it almost as much as I did.

"It's Ok, dad." I whispered. "I forgive you." He smiled, a real smile, for the first time in awhile. But his smile faded.

"They've decided that she's not fit to be a parent anymore, and... and have given me full custody of you." I smiled lightly, and his face brightened. "Is that... is that a good thing?" I nodded. Honestly, I think those words were what I've been waiting for my whole life.

Patricia found me, sitting outside, looking up at the stars. "You ok?" She asked, sitting next to me. I smiled and nodded, turning to her.

"I forgot what happiness feels like." She smiled too.

"Does that mean this is over?" She asked.

"What's over?"

"This. This whole _thing."_ I laughed, looking at the ground.

"Yeah, it's over." We stayed silent for a minute, looking up at the star filled sky.

"I'm sorry about your mum." Patricia said, looking at me.

"It's ok. She's better off where she is, and my life was terrible in America anyway. It only started to get better when I moved here."

"Why's that?" She asked, looking as happy as I felt.

"Because I met you." She smiled wider, and leaned in to kiss me. We pulled away, our eyes left with a matching sparkle. I wrapped my arm around her, and she let her head fall on my shoulder. We were just two people, in need of saving. Pain was just the distance between us, and now we've closed the gap. We found happiness, and we did it together.

**The end! I hope you enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. I already have the first chapter of my next story, (Peddie of course) Which will probably be posted tonight. So thank you so much to everyone who continuously supported this story! **


End file.
